Systems exist which permit a runner to record a distance trained in electronic form to track a total distance run over a given period of time. Such systems are limited in the amount of features they offer, and consequently, the type and amount of performance data they generate. In order to gain a competitive edge, athletes often need access to a variety of key training information in order to enhance fitness. The present invention in one preferred embodiment seeks to provide an athlete with relevant information in order to enhance the athlete's fitness.